That T-Shirt
by GinervaMarieChaseEverdeen
Summary: Oliver finds out that Felicity has a Flash t-shirt that she wears as pajamas and gets jealous. Pre-Olicity, takes place between seasons 2 and 3, au where Barry becomes the flash during season 2 of Arrow and they start making flash merch soon after, one-shot


**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing Arrow fanfic, or Olicity for that matter. So, I hope you enjoy it. This was inspired by a Flash t-shirt I got at Target the other day and my love for jealous Oliver. Also, I should be posting a lot of stuff today. Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and this takes place between seasons 2 and 3 of the show.**

* * *

Felicity just happened to notice the shirt while she was out shopping one day and picked it up on a whim. At first she was only going to send a picture to Barry, but the red t-shirt bearing the Flash's logo was the softest t-shirt Felicity had ever felt, and she decided to buy it to use as pajamas. She wore it all the time since it was so comfortable, and when she invited Oliver over on their off night for pizza, wine, and a movie with sweats or pajamas as the mandatory dress code, it didn't even occur to her that she was wearing that shirt.

She wondered why Oliver was giving her such weird looks when he walked in wearing sweatpants and a green t-shirt.

"Since when do you have a Flash t-shirt?" he asked.

Oops. She must have said her previous thought out loud. Or Oliver was actually voicing his thoughts without any prompting, which was kind of unlikely. Either way, she saw no harm in telling him.

"Oh, this old thing. I only bought it because it's the softest t-shirt I have ever seen in my life. I wouldn't have cared what logo is on it. I saw it at the store and was going to send a picture to Barry for laughs, but when I picked it up I just had to buy it, and now I wear it all the time. I didn't even realize I had it on tonight," she rambled.

"Felicity," he said slowly, interrupting her ramble.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile. "The pizza should be here any minute, and the wine is in the kitchen if you want to go pour some," she indicated as she walked over to the shelf next to her television.

"So what do you want to watch?" she called out to Oliver, who was in the kitchen pouring the wine like she had asked.

"I don't care," he replied as the doorbell rang.

"I've got it," Felicity told him.

"My wallet should be on the coffee table," Oliver called back. "I'm buying the pizza since you got the wine. No arguments."

"Okay, fair is fair." Felicity responded as she grabbed his wallet and opened the door to a teenage boy holding a pizza.

"I love your Flash shirt! He's so cool!" were the first words out of his mouth

"Thank you. He is," Felicity laughed. "Now how much is the pizza?

"Oh sorry," the boy mumbled. "That will be twelve dollars."

"Here you go," she said, handing him a ten and a five. "Have a good night."

"Thank you," he said, handing her the pizza box.

"Okay, we've got pizza," Felicity called out in a sing song voice as she turned to see Oliver standing behind her holding two wine glasses and giving her a funny look.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head and quickly schooling his features into a grin. "I have an idea for a movie."

"Great, what is it?" she asked, setting the pizza box on the coffee table and grabbing some coasters for their drinks.

"Do you have Star Wars? It's been years since I've seen it," he explained.

"Of course I have Star Wars. We're watching Episode IV," she told him grabbing it off her shelf and putting the DVD in.

"Of course," he responded with a chuckle and settled down next to Felicity on the couch. She didn't think of his reaction to her Flash t-shirt again for a few weeks.

One day, Felicity walked into the Foundry to find a blue t-shirt folded up in her chair. Curious, she picked it up and unfolded it to find the Millennium Falcon on it. It was a nice shirt and fairly soft, but she had no idea why it was in her chair.

"Oliver," she called out since he was on the salmon ladder.

"Yes," he grunted in response.

"What's with the shirt in my chair?"

"Oh that," he replied when he reached the ground. "I thought you might like it."

"Why? I mean thank you," she backtracked, "but why? You've never bought me a random t-shirt before, and this is nice and all, but I don't really understand," she began to ramble.

"It felt soft. I thought you might like it better than that Flash shirt you had on the other night," he interrupted her.

"Oh," was all she replied at first because it was only just dawning on her that Oliver might be jealous of her wearing the Flash's logo. She couldn't think of any other explanation for his response anyways. "Well, I mean this is soft," she told him, deciding that it didn't matter what Oliver thought of her pajama shirts, "but my Flash shirt is still softer. Anyways, I like bigger shirts to sleep in. They're comfier. I appreciate this. Really I do. But I doubt you'll be able to find anything to replace my Flash shirt," she told him, her grin growing as she continued to speak. Her rambling was interrupted by a notification on her computer and then Oliver and Roy, who had apparently showed up in the middle of their conversation were getting ready to head out. John was home with Lyla who was not having a great time so late in her pregnancy.

While they were suiting up, Felicity was thinking about the new shirt she had placed in her bag. She had practically just challenged him to find her a softer shirt during her rambling. If Oliver was going to insist on buying her t-shirts, she might as well make the most of it.

The next week, a large black t-shirt that proclaimed, "Have you tried turning it off and on again?" was waiting in Felicity's chair. She cracked up when she read it, and Roy ran over to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine Roy," she insisted. "I was just laughing at this shirt, which is great by the way, Oliver," she called out the last bit across the foundry. "Still not as soft as my other t-shirt though."

Digg chuckled at that, and Roy just looked very confused, but before he could ask what was up, Captain Lance called, needing the Arrow's help.

Two days later, another black t-shirt was laying folded in her chair, and this one actually gave her Flash t-shirt a run for its money in the softness department. The statement on it was great too. It said, "There are only 10 types of people in the world: Those who understand binary and those who don't."

By this point, Digg and Roy had figured out that something was going on between the two of them, so they didn't ask when Felicity yelled out across the foundry. Honestly, at this point, they just hoped that the new development of Oliver giving Felicity t-shirts meant that he was actually starting to accept his feelings for her and this was his weird way of showing it.

"Thanks again! This one's actually almost as soft as my Flash shirt. Not quite though. And while I love the slogan—do you actually get it by the way? —I am kind of fond of my superhero shirt," she hinted.

By this point Felicity was really just messing with Oliver. She slept in the shirts he gave her way more often than her Flash shirt these days, just because Oliver gave them to her. And no, that wasn't pathetic. But she wasn't going to tell him that. And if she was going to keep on getting t-shirts, she might as well see if she could get some Arrow shirts out of the deal. She knew there were some fan made ones for sale online, but she had never had the guts to order one.

The next week, a green t-shirt with an arrow across the chest appeared in her chair. In all honesty, it was probably softer than her Flash shirt, but Felicity had a standard to keep up.

"So an Arrow shirt?" she asked him later that night, with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Well you said you liked your superhero shirt, and you always say I'm a hero, and Roy and Digg said to get you this one," he said looking down at the arrowhead he was sharpening.

"Wait, they're in on this 'Replace Felicity's Flash Shirt' crusade now?" she asked.

"They just saw me looking at shirts online and started giving input without me asking," he explained.

"Ah, well, thank you. And tell Roy and Digg I said thanks too."

"So do you like it better than your other shirt?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said aloofly, "I'll have to sleep in it and see. Goodnight Oliver," she said, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before turning and leaving for the night.

"Goodnight Felicity."

The next week, Felicity had Oliver, Diggle, and Roy over for another movie and pizza night where the dress code was once again sweats and PJs. She had thought about wearing her new Arrow shirt, which she loved, but honestly it was kind of dingy from her having slept in it for a week straight. Anyways, she really wanted to see Oliver's reaction if she wore here Flash shirt again instead. He had been a bit more touchy and flirty lately, but she didn't think he realized it. Felicity hadn't gotten a new shirt yet this week though, and she wasn't sure what that meant.

When Oliver walked in and actually glared at her shirt for a moment before schooling his features, it took everything in Felicity to keep from laughing. So jealous it was then. Hmm…

Diggle and Roy arrived soon after Oliver and once they saw the shirt she was wearing, the two men finally realized the catalyst for the constant stream of t-shirts Oliver had been buying for her. When Oliver heard them laughing, he asked what was so funny.

"Nothing," the two replied quickly, but Felicity knew what they found so funny.

He surprised her by actually asking about it while the two of them were getting plates and drinks in the kitchen as Digg and Roy picked a movie.

"So did you not like your newest shirt?"

"Oh I did," she told him, pouring some wine, "but this one is already nice and worn in," she replied with a grin, messing with him and leaving out the part about how here Arrow shirt was worn in too and sitting in her laundry room, waiting to be washed.

"I see," was all he replied before grabbing two of the wine glasses and the stack of plates and walking into the living room.

Felicity quickly followed, ignoring his cryptic remark and settled down next to him on the couch.

At some point during the movie, Oliver's arm ended up around Felicity and her head ended up on his shoulder. The two of them didn't seem to notice that anything out of the ordinary was happening, but Diggle and Roy did. The two men let themselves out once the movie was over since Oliver and Felicity had fallen asleep at some point. They didn't blame them since they knew the two had been pulling long nights trying to get Oliver ready to take Queen Consolidated back. Digg did remove Felicity's glasses and take a picture on his phone of her snuggled up against Oliver's chest an his arms wrapped around her, the two of them fast asleep, before leaving and locking the door on his way out.

Felicity woke up the next morning feeling warm, comfortable, and well rested despite the fact that she couldn't remember actually going to bed last night. As she became more aware, she realized that the thing she was cuddled against was, a still very asleep, Oliver. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things, and he was still there causing Felicity to smile softly and sigh. Thankfully she had the day off from her dreaded job at Tech Village since according to the clock on her wall it was long past the start of her normal shift.

She would have been happy to lie there all day, or at least until Oliver woke up, but unfortunately, Felicity desperately needed to pee. So, she carefully extricated herself from his arms, grabbed her glasses off the coffee table—John or Roy must have put them there, she figured—and dashed to the bathroom. She brushed here teeth and hair while she was in there, and when she returned to the living room, Oliver wasn't there, much to her surprise. Then, she heard the telltale hiss if her coffee maker accompanied by the smell of delicious coffee.

"You are my hero," was the first thing she said to him, taking the mug he had just poured for her from Oliver's hands.

"You're welcome," he chuckled. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

Felicity held up one finger as she took a long sip from her coffee before speaking. "Surprisingly well for being on a couch. You?"

"Pretty well too, actually," he grinned at her.

"Yup," she smiled back at him. "Good thing we were already in our super comfy PJs. I guess we needed the sleep."

"Yeah I guess so."  
"Well, since you're already here, do you just want to go over some things here instead of meeting later?" she asked.

"Well, that makes the most sense," he told her with a grin before taking a drink from his coffee.

A few days later, sitting in her chair at the foundry, a plain light grey t-shirt was laying folded in her chair. It was the softest thing Felicity had ever felt, and as she held it, she realized that it felt kind of familiar. Then it hit her. This was the shirt Oliver was wearing when he accidentally spent the night and they fell asleep on her couch. He was giving her his t-shirt. The realization brought a huge smile to her face.

"Congratulations," she told him that night after Roy and Digg had left.

"Huh?" he asked, sounding quite confused.

"You finally got me a shirt I like more than my Flash t-shirt," she told him, grinning and blushing a bit.

"Oh," Oliver replied with a big smile on his face. "So you'll get rid of the other one?"

"No," Felicity replied slowly. "That might hurt Barry's feelings. But," she added quickly seeing the smile fall from his face, "I will promise to burry it in the bottom of my pajama drawer and not wear it around you anymore or at all unless I don't have any clean PJs."

"I think I can accept that," Oliver told her, the smile returning.

"Good," replied, pecking him on the cheek. "Goodnight Oliver."

"Goodnight Felicity."

The next week, he asked her out on a date. It didn't go so well seeing as how the restaurant got blown up, but at least she still had his shirt. It was a poor substitute for the actual Oliver, but hey, Felicity would take what she could get. After all, she would always be his girl.

* * *

 **A/N: The on and off shirt and the binary shirt can both be purchased on ThinkGeek if anyone is interested :)**


End file.
